The Unexpected Farewell
by Okuri Soji
Summary: [DISC] Chrome Dokuro was born to be alone and leftout. What can she do, when she have to face the most unexpected way to say goodbye, will she always be alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: **The Unexpected Farewell**  
><strong>

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst**  
><strong>

**Pairings: **1896**. **27K**. **5986. [Mainly Hetero Pairing ^_^;]**  
><strong>

**Rate: **T for some specific reason

**Summary:** What can she do ? _His_ father already objected her status as Guardian, and now, _he_ took him away from her.

**Credits:**

It's the idea That I own. The characters belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_If I only had one dream_

_this would be more than it seems_

.

Headache.

His head was banging, and felt like something inside his mind would explode in any minutes. And it also felt like, some nails were plugged on his head.

He narrowed his eyes, to see nothing but an empty hall.

That was odd.

Usually, one or two people in black tux and sunglasses. Eventhough they were patrolling inside a big office, they wouldn't took it off. Those people would greet him, not that he loved to be greeted by those men, but to see the main lobby hall is empty? Even for the Vongola's office?

He walked towards the lift, one hand tucked inside his pocket while the other was massaging his temple. He pressed the arrow button with one hand and continued massaging his temple.

The Vongola Office was located somewhere in Rome. And he was there to report some of his jobs to the head of Vongola, which was the herbivore with brown hair, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

That herbivore sent him to a mission in Arricia, and within one night, he accomplished the mission easily. We're talking about Hibari Kyoya after all, the strongest guardian of Vongola.

_Ping._

He looked down, glared at his own black shoes.

_I'll get back home when I finish these things off..._

The beeping sound could be heard as the lift's door opened, and he rose his head, to see one woman with black suit and a briefcase on her hand. She stood erectly, glaring at the tip of her shoes. Her dark hair was loosened on her shoulder and one black eyepatch covered her eye.

She rose her head ans showed him her small natural-coloured lips. Her eye widened as he entered the lift silently and the door closed again.

"Buon Giorno, Hibari-san" she said with her angelic smile. And He gave her no respond. He remained in his little world inside his mind as he closed his eyes.

"It's Kyoya" He said finally, breaking the ice, as he leaned agants the mirror surface behind him. He tucked both of his hand inside his pocket. "We're alone now, don't ever call me by that name"

She nodded calmly and whispered something under her breath, "Sorry..."

"Where were you?" He asked again with his deep monotonous voice.

"On a mission. Boss called me at 4 and asked me to go to Venice, It's about the Vizio Family." She peeked from the corner of her eyes, Hibari didn't even change his expression. He was as calm as a slept-baby. "I was going to wake you up, but you've said that you don't want me to wake you up unleass it's breakfast time"

Yes, she was right. He told her that the night they had their first time, which was couple of months ago, and from that moment, she would never woke him up unless she had prepared something for breakfast or there was something urgent.

Hibari opened his eyes and turned his head towards her, glaring at her abdomen.

"Your wound..." He said soundlessly, as if he was talking himself.

She turned her head, arched one of her eyebrow and looked down. She held her abdomen with one of her hand and smilled, "It's healed, thanks to Sun-man, he cured it before I went to Venice"

He didn't give her another respond, yet he nodded his head.

Sasagawa Ryohei, being the Sun Guardian who could heal any kinds of wound with his flames, he helped him a lot. Especially during the battle. And to know he was the one who cured her, Hibari felt a bit relief.

_Why?_

Well, it's because the last time she got some wounds, and sprain her ankle during the mission, Shamal, that man insisted on taking care of her and made Hibari almost killed him.

_Ping._

The beeping sound echoed again and the door opened. On the other side, Yamamoto stood with his swords on his shoulder. "Yo, Chrome-chan! Hibari!" He waved his hand and walked in and the door closed again.

Hummed a song under his breath he turned his head and grinned happily, "So, how's Venice, Chrome? Dino-san told me both of you had a vacation for 5 days"

_Dino... Cavallone Dino..._

Chrome rose her head and shook her head, "We're not. We're on a mission there, and we only spent 3 days in Venice, and one day at Vongola Ninth's mansion"

The rain-man nodded in amusement, "I see, so, is it true that Venice is an amazing place for honeymoon? Dino-san told me that though..."

_Honeymoon..._

Chrome shrugged. She tilted her head as the Rain-man pressed one button in front of her, "Maybe he want to have his honeymoon there, it's a nice place anyway. But I couldn't enjoy the place since we were there for a mission"

"Hmm, too bad then. Ah! Here it is, I'll see you guys around"

Once the beeping sound echoed and the lift stopped moving, the door opened and Yamamoto walked off. He waved his hand and grinned happily.

The door closed again and Chrome sighed in relief.

She widened her eye when she felt someone grabbed her wrist. Tightly, by the hand who had bigger size compared to her small hand.

As she tried to turn her head, she was pushed against the mirror surface roughly. She closed her eyes when the cold mirror surface hit her back. "Kyo-"

Her words trailed off when her lips was brushed against his, Hibari Kyoya's lips.

For the slightest seconds, she could feel his hot yet warm lips was brushed against her. He pulled back to gain more air and kissed her again.

The second kiss was rough and hot, but it felt nice. She rose her hand, placed it on his broad shoulder.

Hibari rose his hand, and slided it on her neck. He tilted his head and licked the bottom of her lips and made her moaned in pleasure. Without a hesitation, he sliped his tongue and played with her tongue.

"Ngh..." She moaned again as hot spreaded all over her face.

Hibari pulled back only to gain more oxygen. "So, you left me alone in my room..." he whispered, "And had a nice vacation with that Bronco?"

"Ky-Kyoya!"

_He was jealous_.

He's not the type of man who would let other guy touch his woman. He's not the type of man who would let his woman enjoying any kind of contact with other men. Even it was for a mission, or even that Sawada Herbivore.

"I-I told you... I was on a mission, and... Aah!"

Chrome closed her eyes when she felt Hibari's tongue on her neck.

He smirked as he heard more moans came out of her mouth, and began to bite her neck. _"I'll bite you to death, woman"_

Chrome flinched as hot sensation from his mouth began to spread on her neck, his saliva damped her neck.

_Eh..?_

Chrome could feel it.

The hot and wet mouth of his had stopped.

His head was pulled away from her neck.

_What's wrong?_

"Someone's coming..."

Chrome rose her head to see the small monitor which showed the number of the floor. It stopped and the beeping sound echoed again.

"I've been looking for you, _Kyoya_!"

.

.

**o0o**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

"This is odd" Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Head of Vongola Famiglia rose his head ans threw his glare at the door. He rose one of his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, "Hibari-san is late"

"Were you waiting for his appearance, Tenth?"

Tsuna turned his head and saw Gokudera put some piles of papers on his desk, he nodded and took one of the document.

"I sent him on a mission, and Kusakabe-san told me that he's going to come to report. We've made an appointment and he is late" Tsuna scanned the document he took and nodded, he took the black pen on his desk and signed the document. "And as far as I know, Hibari-san doesn't like being late"

Gokudera took the document Tsuna was signed and set it in front of him, "Just let him be, Tenth. He was late on your wedding party too, and the Bronco's Birthday party and the New Year's eve party last year"

"But he was late because he hates crowds, Party and stuffs, Gokudera-kun"

Gokudera lit his cigaratte.

"What about your appointment with that misty-woman? She came back last night, didn't she?"

Tsuna nodded and placed the last documents he was read and took of his glasses, "Chrome, Gokudera-kun!"

"Yes, that stupid pineapple's vessel. I thought she will be coming today"

"She was supposed to be here, but I haven't seen her around too," Tsuna leaned againts the couch he was sitting on and sighed. "Just where are they now?"

"I bet they won't come today-"

Tsuna and Gokudera turned their head once the door knocked by someone across the door. Tsuna nodded his head and let Gokudera reached the door to open it.

"Who is it, Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna tilted his head and saw three people stood in front of Gokudera. Two men and one young woman whom he know as his Mist Guardian. The other man was, well, by looking at his appearance he could tell he was on of his guardian, Cloud guardian. And the last man, who stood in the middle of the three and his hand seemed busy grabbing the Cloud and the Mist guardian's hand.

"I want to have a word with you, Mister Sawada"

.

.

**o0o**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

Tsuna sighed.

He rose his head to see the two guardians' face, he saw nothing but their expressionless face. Well, these two guardian were known as the most expressionless guardian compared to Yamamoto and his bright smile.

"So, What do you think, Mister Sawada?"

Tsuna turned his head again. He shrugged.

"I don't know, Mister Hibari. You just came and dragged them, and suddenly you asked me to fire Hiba- I mean Kyoya-kun. I don't know what's happening between you and Kyoya-kun, but-"

"This is not about what's happening between I and My son" The man cut his words.

Tsuna rose his eyebrow and looked at the older man confusely.

Mister Hibari. Kyoya Hibari's father was a prestigious man. He rarely stayed in Japan because of his works. And he was there, sat together with his son, Tsuna and Chrome. Talking about Kyoya Hibari's job as his guardian.

"I let Kyoya joined your little game of Mafia because I wish Kyoya can learn how to be a better fighter and socialize with other people. But not this kind of _socializing_..." Mister Hibari threw his glare towards Chrome who sat next to Hibari Kyoya.

"What do you mean, Mister Hibari?"

Mister Hibari didn't answer but he motioned his hand into his Kimono and took one brown envelope. He put the envelope on the table and pushed it towards Tsuna. "I was talking about this kind of _socializing_"

Tsuna nodded and took the envelope, he opened it carefully and saw photos.

His eyes widened as he took out the photos and saw the pictures clearly. "I- I don't..."

The pictures clearly showed how Hibari Kyoya pinned the naked woman, half naked, her abdomen was covered by white sheet and some, what do you call it? Bite-marks? Kiss-marks?

Tsuna saw the other photos.

And once again. The picture clearly showed how Hibari at the bottom of her, kissed her breast.

The Sky Guardian gulped hardly. and his face reddened when he saw the other pictures, Chrome sat on his naked body. Kissing.

"This woman, came to our residence and seduced my son. You are suppose to watch over your guardians, Mister Sawada. I've never expected a big Mafia group like Vongola would have, _that kind of woman_, as a guardian."

"Hey, Watch your mouth, Old-man!" Gokudera snapped from his position but Tsuna rose one of his hand. He shook his head and Gokudera knew, this means he had to keep his mouth shut.

Tsuna turned his head to see the two guardians. They were still expressionless, but there was something changed on Chrome's face.

But what was it? Sad? Dissapointment? Anger?. He couldn't tell.

"Don't you have something to say, Kyoya-kun?"

Mister Hibari turned his head to see his own son's face.

His expression remained the same as usual. Not even a single muscle had moved.

"I asked her to come" Hibari Kyoya said finally. "She was coming to take her documents, so I asked her to come"

"We _did_ that. I was the one who started and asked her to do that baby-making activity"

Tsuna could feel his face became hot as the scene he saw on the pictures was charging his mind. He shook his head and tried to focus. "Is that correct, Woman?"

Chrome nodded to answer the Skylark's question.

"Bu-But, Kyoya-kun... You two haven't married yet, Isn't that illegal to, I mean to have such-"

"We are adults, Tsunayoshi. We know what are the consequences"

Tsuna scratched his cheek with his index finger. "But Still... We can't guarantee what will happen to Chrome-"

"I'll take my responsibilty if anything happened to her-"

"Stop it, Kyoya!"

Tsuna and Hibari flinched when they heard Mister Hibari's voiced echoed. He stood from his position and threw his death glare towards both Hibari Kyoya and Chrome, "I will not tolerate any Immoral acts inside my territory. And to make it clear, I want you to stop playing with this little mafia Game, Kyoya!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

_If it's a nightmare,_

_I want to wake up and see your calming smile._

_If it's an illusion_

_I want to see through the Illusions you made_

_If it's an end_

_I want to start it all over again_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>The second 1896 fics I made. The Idea was inside my head for, hmm, maybe a month or more.<strong>

**And This is supposed to be oneshot, but yeah, maybe two-shots or more will do.**

**So, can you please press the Review button ?**

**One or two words will help me a lot.**

**A good readers will help the author improving ^_^**

_~OkuriSoji 2011_**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: **The Unexpected Farewell**  
><strong>

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst**  
><strong>

**Pairings: **1896**. **27K**. **5986. [Mainly Hetero Pairing ^_^;]**  
><strong>

**Rate: **T for some specific reason

**Summary:** What can she do ? _His_ father already objected her status as Guardian, and now, _he_ took him away from her.

**Credits: **It's the idea That I own. The characters belongs to Amano Akira

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_I remebered about a dream I had that day_

_And it was the most frightening dream I've ever had_

.

.

2 weeks had passed since that day.

Since a man named , dragged his guardians and asked him to fire one of his guardians. He was none other that Cloud Guardian's Father.

Tsuna, as the Sky Guardian of the Vongola could only sighed as he looked at the brown envelope on his desk. He put his head on his palms. "Cloud and Mist, eh?" He murmured under his breath.

That day, right after went home and left the four of them, four, because Gokudera was standing right next to him, he turned his head to see the two said guardians. Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro. And said nothing as silence was the only thing he could discovered.

"You are thinking about Chrome-chan and Hibari-san again, don't you?"

Tsuna nodded and sighed at the same time.

"I guess it can't be help,"

Tsuna arched an eyebrow as a cup of coffee was put in front of him, he rose his head again, to see the brown haired woman who gave him a smile.

"They must have done it because they love each other, right?"

"Kyoko..." Tsuna whispered. His eyes were looking at the surface of the coffee, "I know we can't do anything about their relationship, but for ... He asked me to fire Kyoya-kun"

"Really? You didn't tell me that part, Tsu-kun" Kyoko pouted and hugged the tray on her chest.

"Well, the problem was much more simple when I told you the whole problems, but then contacted me again. He said that-"

"OI! GET BACK HERE STUPID-COW!"

Tsuna and Kyoko turned their heads, one eyebrow arched towards the door and it suddenly opened by such a strength so right after the door opened, it fell to the ground. Tsuna's eyebrow twitched as he laughed nervously towards the door, "I had that door fixed few days ago, and now..."

"I SAY GET BACK HERE, STUPID-COW!"

"Bleee! Catch me if you can, stupidera!"

"Eh? Isn't that Lambo-kun from the past?"

Tsuna stood from his position and pound the table as he realized the small figure Gokudera was chasing. Lambo from the past? How...

"Hahi! Tsuna-san? Kyoko-chan?"

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko greeted cheerfuly and waved her hand. Haru stopped running and ran towards the couple, she grinned while one of her hand scratched her cheek.

"Well, this is a bad news, It's Lambo from the past..." Haru turned her head to see the fallen door and some smokes that Gokudera made because he used his dynamites. "And looks like he makes a big mess and,"

"Ah! TSUNAAA!"

"Eek!"

Tsuna gasped when suddenly he was climbed by the little figure, and without his knowing, the little figure had reached his head. Nestled on his head. "La-Lambo?"

"Oy, Tsuna! Give me some candy!"

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVING THE TENTH AN ORDER, STUPID-COW!"

"I won't give you any candies, StupiDera!"

"I DON'T ASK YOU TO SHARE ANY CANDIES!"

Tsuna sighed desperately.

He was massaging his temple as the commotion kept continue betwen his Storm and Thunder guardians.

And the commotion lasted more than five minutes.

.

.

.

.

"Do you understand, Lambo-kun?"

The said baby just nodded in reply. He was busy licking his grape lollipop which Kyoko and Haru bought for them a while ago.

Because of the commotion he made, Tsuna asked the women to take care of him while the men would clean up the mess. And they decided to take Lambo to a candy shop.

Lambo rose his head, looking at the two young women with a puzzled look, he tuned his head to the left and to the right, looking for something but then he looked down again. "Nee, Kyoko, Haru!"

Both women looked at the cow-suited baby, "Yes?"

"What's wrong, Lambo-kun?" Kyoko asked with her smile.

"Where is Chrome and I-pin?"

Kyoko and Haru threw their glare at each other before turning back their attention to the cow-suited baby.

"I-pin-chan is busy helping the Ramen-shop, and for Chrome-chan..." Kyoko didn't continue her words. She only blankly staring at the parfait she was eating.

Haru sighed, "She's quite busy with the missions, and we're wondering if we could go shopping like we used to do"

"Nee, nee!" Lambo began to dig into his hair, searching for something. When he reached the thing he was looking for, he pulled it and gave it to the two women. "Don't cry, Lambo-san will give you this"

_Candies._

The two women turned their head and glaring at each other before both of them smilled and laughed at the cow-suited baby.

"Thank you, Lambo-kun."

.

.

.

.

Tsuna sighed again as he emptied his glass of water. He put one of his hand under his chin and blankly stared at the guardians who were busy eating the dinner. It's the tradition to have dinner together almost every night, the whole family were forced to come even they didn't eat anything. It said to deepened their bond or something like that.

'_I've been sighing a lot today_' Tsuna murmured under his breath as he massaging his temple.

"Oy! Baseball-freak! Give me that pepper back!"

"But I'm using it now"

"I don't fucking care!"

"Hayato! Remember what I've said about cursing during dinner?"

Gokudera hissed, "Che! You've said the same thing during breakfast, lunch and even during coffee-break"

"It's because you've disobeyed it all!" Haru yelled as she stepped on Gokudera's foot. Gokudera yelled as pain gathered on his foot. "You…!"

"What?"

Gokudera tightened his fist to hold his word, it's not polite to yell at a woman…. That's what he'd been tought by his older sister.

"Are you okay, Lambo-kun?"

Tsuna turned his head when he heard his wife's voice, he rose his eyebrow as he saw Lambo. He sat calmly on his spot, but he looked so tired and a bit pale. "Are you sick, Lambo?" Asked Tsuna. Lambo nodded in responses and began to drink his juice. "You look pale, you can back to your room once you finish your food"

"I'm okay. Just a little tired, because when I came back to the past, Hayato's sister had been chasing me like mad. I have to run for an hour in order to life" He said as a deep sigh escaped from his lips. Tsuna chuckled as he saw his respond, "As expected from Bianchi…"

"Oya, starting the dinner without me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna jolted once a cold hand poked his cheek. He brushed it against his back hand and looked at the owner of the finger in horror. There stood a man with blue hair in ponytail. He smirked as he saw Tsuna's pale face.

"Greetings, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Ro-ROKUDO MUKURO!"

"You're being too loud"

"STUPID PINEAPPLE-HEAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"And you called me with inappropriate name"

Mukuro only shrugged as the Storm guardian began to yell and scolded him. He'd been adapted to this kind of situation, and he knew, Gokudera would stop when he felt tired.

His mismatched eyes wandered around and arched his eyebrows when he saw nothing but the absences of his Chrome. He turned his head sharply towards Tsuna and he shrieked. "Where's Chrome?"

Tsuna turned his head to see the direction Mukuro was saw, and yes, he couldn't find Chrome there.

"Now, that you've mentioned it…"

Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell me you don't even know where that bastard is"

Tsuna's eyes widened at the statement.

"I- I…"

"What? Do you know where Chrome is?" Mukuro turned his head towards Kyoko and she gave him a shook. "We haven't seen her around for 2 weeks, because she's in a mission"

" A Mission?" Mukuro's eyebrow arched once again as he glared at Tsuna in disbelieve. "Are you sure a mission would took 2 weeks? And that Bastard? Where did he go?"

"Hibari is away, I heard from Kusakabe-san that he'll be in Japan for couple of days" Yamamoto waved his hand towards Mukuro. "Wanna join dinner, Mukuro?"

"Yamamoto, what is he doing in Japan?"

Yamamoto didn't answer. He looked like having a deep thought before answering the question. "If I'm not mistaken, Kusakabe did say something about resigned and marriage. Wondering if Hibari will get married soon, though."

Mukuro didn't respond and he turned his direction and gone somewhere, only he knew where. Tsuna and Gokudera both exchanging their confusion as frown began to dominated their face.

.

.

.

.

Chrome shrugged. She pulled her legs together into her chest and hugged them tightly. Sighing desperately she pressed the voice messages recorded.

_'You have 18 new voice messages'_

She looked over the window.

The moon shined brightly and looked beautiful, compared to her gloomy face. It was dark outside and the mist had been dominated the weather.

It's so lonely, when you were alone in a place you don't know. Eventhough she was on a mission, a mission she took in order to cheer her up, during the night when you did nothing, would always be lonely, right?. Not that she wasn't adapted to this lonely situation, after all, she'd been alone for almost the rest of her life.

She looked at her phone, a gift from _him_.

That day, she was ordered to come to a party. Ordered? Yes, if Tsuna didn't give her an order, she wouldn't come. And then she got lost. She wanted to call someone to say '_I'm lost_' but she had broke her phone, no, Ken broke it on purpose because he said that her phone was noisy. It kept on ringing all night long.

And he came, he came to pick her up and showed her the way. He had asked her about making a phone call, but when she explained, he sighed and gone.

It took about 20 minutes for him to get back and handed a paperbag to her.

"Make sure you don't break it, again. Turn it into silent" He said as he disappeared.

Chrome couldn't help to smile.

"Ah, Hello. This is Chrome's speaking. I am currently away, and If it is Bossu, am sorry bossu… I will call you back." The recorded message was played.

It was the message she was recording since the first time she owned that phone. Hibari had ever questioned her about the message and asked her to change it, but she didn't have enough time to re-record. She rarely turned the phone on.

_'Chrome-chan,"_

Chrome narrowed her eyes, yes, her eyes. _Kyoko-chan?_

_"I've heard the story from Tsu-kun, ah, no! I didn't force him and not that I want to meddle into your problem, but I am worrying about you. You haven't been around for weeks, and you didn't talk much. I won't ask, but if you feel like you need someone to talk, just tell me, 'kay?"_

She smiled and pressed another button to hear the other messages.

"CHROME-CHAN! Please answer the phone or at least text me! Oh, do you know that there's a new store in town? They sell cakes! Promise me to accompany me next time when you're free, okay?"

It was Haru.

"Chrome, once you've finished the mission, don't forget to call me. By the way, have you eaten something?"

Chrome giggled. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the leader of the Vongola. He would never stop to remind her to eat, 'Because you will forget your food once you're busy with something' was his reason why did he always reminding her.

_"Oy, Pineapple head's vessel!_

_'Gokudera-kun! It's Chrome!'_

_'Che! Alright, Misty Woman! Don't forget about the meeting this coming Thursday, I will kill you if you missed the meeting!'_

_'Haha, you don't need to threaten, Gokudera'_

_'SHUT THE FUCK UP, BASEBALL-IDIOT!'"_

The meeting? Chrome looked at the calendar on the table, and there's a big circle in red pen. She sighed in relieved.

_"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME! DOKURO, YOU MUST COME HOME IN A GOOD CONDITION! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL HEAL YOU TO THE EXTREME!'_

_'Turf-head! My ears gonna burst!'_

_'Yeah, you don't need to yell, Senpai. Her eardrums gonna break if you yelled like that'_

_'IS THAT SO? BUT I'M NOT YELLING, YAMAMOTO! AND I WILL CURE HER EARDRUMS IF IT'S BREAK!'_

_'SHUT UP, STUPID-TURF-HEAD!'_

_'WHAT DID YOU SAY, TAKO-HEAD?"_

Chrome giggled. Being the sun-man he was, always brightened the mood and never lose his stamina, wouldn't he?

_Beep._

The phone once again beeped as another message was echoed.

_"I've asked Tetsu to send the documents, that will be the last documents"_

is that _him_?

Is that the cloud guardian, _Hibari Kyoya_?

Chrome pressed the button again and again to find another messages from him. But none.

She opened her mails and found nothing but Tsuna and Gokudera's mails.

"Is that _all_….?" She bit her bottom lip, hardly. "I've been waiting for your message but that's all?" Chrome closed her phone and put it on the night table. She bit her lips to hold her tears from falling down, but she couldn't.

She'd been waiting.

Since the last time she met him, which was on that day, the day when his father came and asked her to leave him alone and they broke up_. She_, was breaking him up. He didn't even gave him an answer, he just stood in his position with his emotionless expression and let her go.

Chrome tightened the hug, she buried her head between the knees.

_Why…_

_Why is it hard to breath?_

_Why is my head's hurt?_

_Why…. There's a pain somewhere in my body, but I don't know where it is?_

_Why…_

It felt the same as that day,

When she was abandoned by her surrounding.

When her parents abandoned her, and left her alone.

_Is this how it feels to be left out?_

Chrome rose her head, she looked at her cellphone which begun to ring and the monitor's blinked. She took it and saw Tsuna's name on it and sighed.

"Bossu?"

"_Ah, Chrome? Oh, thanks goodness you answer my phone! I've been—"_

_'Chrome-chan! How are you? Why don't you answer my messages? Oh, have you—'_

_'—Oi, Dokuro! Where have you been, huh? You have –'_

_'GOOD EVENING, CHROME DOKURO! HOW ARE YOU? HOW'S YOUR MISSION? ARE YOU INJURED? DON'T WORRY I WILL—'_

_'SHUT UP, TURF-HEAD! YOU'RE BEING SO LOUD!'_

_'WHAT DID YOU SAY, TAKOHEAD?'_

_'WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP!_"

Chrome blinked twice. Is that boss? And he was….. yelling? Oh, not to mention that he'd yell whenever he needed helps, or got Reborn kicked him or when Spanner accidentally broke the Vongola Property, but….

"Listen, guys. I need to speak, I'll let you guys speak too, but later, 'kay?"

From her position, she could hear they were echoing the word 'Yes'. Chrome pressed the phone against her ear again [she had to pull it away from her ear because they were hurting her ear as they began to shout]. "Bossu, I-I'm sorry, I—"

"_Are you okay?_" Tsuna asked anxiously with his deep and calm voice.

_3 words_. For a normal people, this combination of words would seem indifferent, because normal people would say this combination of words almost, most likely everyday.

But we're talking about Chrome Dokuro.

Being the only guardian of the Vongola she is. She had to hold the urge to whine, rant or maybe hiding behind the other guardian and begging for with those 3 words echoing inside her head, her eyes began to wet and droplets of tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

"Am sorry boss, I'm so-so-Sorry…" with her phone stil on her ears, she buried her wet face on her knees, the other hand of her circled her knees, grabbing it tightly. "I did-Didn't mean to, I—I was…"

Tsuna sighed. He knew where this conversation was going to. The leader of the Vongola smilled, although he knew Chrome couldn't see it, "_Listen, Chrome,_" Tsuna took a deep breath before he continued, "_I didn't blame it, oh wait, I don't and I will never blame it on you. I trust you, And I know I can trust you—_"

"—But I—"

"_—Listen to me first, okay?,"_ Tsuna begged, _"I know this is not my problem, and I have no rights to intervene, But can you go home now? I will ask Kyoya-kun to do as well, so you two can discuss this problem_"

"We broke up already, boss" Chrome said with her little sobbing voice. "I broke up with him, and I—I don't think we have anything to discuss. And He's having a marriage arrangement this week, isn't he?"

Tsuna's jaw dropped as he heard Chrome's liitle voice and the information left her mouth. So, she had known it before he did?

.

.

.

.

"Ky-Kyo-san!"

"Are you leaving with me, or you want to stay here, Tetsu?" Hibari Kyoya glare menacingly toward his right-hand-man, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Kusakabe rose his head to see the raven-haired man that stood erectly at the edge of the room with one hand on his shoulder, grabbing his black tux, and the other hand loosened the tie knot around his neck.

"Where do you think you're going, Kyoya?"

Kyoya turned his head, facing the old man with his kimono with one arched eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving"

"We still have another thing to discuss. Now, sit down and decide the day you're going to get married"

"I'm not going to marry anyone, and I'm afraid you have to cancel this marriage arrangement, Father. Now, if I may, I will take my leave now. I have appointment, a promise to keep." Hibari Kyoya bowed deeply and took his leave. He walked along the corridors and began to run towards the door. Kusakabe followed him after saying and begging for Mister Hibari's forgiveness.

"Kyo-san, are you sure this will be okay? I think that woman's parent s are mad and—"

Kusakabe flinched when he saw Kyoya glared at him with his '_Shut-up-or-I-will-Bite-you-to-death_' glare.

"What time is it now?"

"Eh? Ah, uh, It's," Kusakabe looked down on his watch, "3 P.M ? Oh, WAIT! Kyo-san!"

.

.

Say, it was only a mere nightmare, isn't it?

Please tell me,

If that dream will never come true

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A long fail chapter.<strong>

**I will say this chapter is a total-fail because I am being hit with various attack from the monster called Writter Block.**

**And yeah, maybe I will make this story into a 3-chapter-fic instead of 2. Why? Because I need some more time to think about the ending, Let's assume this is a filler. Ah, yeah, Stupid WB! It's been haunting me for couple of months... *cry***

**And please don't bother yourself to get angry because of the grammar errors. First, English is not my native and second, it's so freaking hard to find someone who can help me with the grammars and third, I'm begging you, please forgive me for those grammar errors.**

**So, That's will be the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy your holiday and see you guys around ^_^**

**~OkuriSoji**


End file.
